Various dental trays have been developed in the past. For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 880,328, 1,464,987, 1,493,417, 1,608,632, 1,634,717, 2,549,184, 4,227,877, 4,375,965, 4,484,890, 4,530,662, 4,689,010, 4,907,966, 5,336,086, 5,772,432, 6,079,977, 6,213,768 6,302,690, 6,428,315, 6,457,973, 6,629,841, 6,749,428, 7,125,251 and 7,273,371 and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0311536 each disclose a device for taking an impression of a patient's teeth. The present invention relates to a dental tray useful in taking an accurate dental impression.